The present disclosure relates generally to the manipulation of tables within a computer-implemented application.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various applications, such as applications found in work productivity suites, may be used to generate presentations, reports, studies, or other documents. Examples of such applications may include word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, database front-end or management applications, and applications for generating and playing presentations, such as slideshow presentations. Part of the functionality provided by such applications may include allowing a user to generate or manipulate tables in which data is entered or displayed.
Such tables may consist of a number of table elements in the form of columns and rows of cells. When interacting with a table, a user may want to resize multiple rows or columns at one time. In such contexts, there are various types of resize operations that can be performed. For example, one type of resize operation may result in each selected row or column being increased or decreased by some percentage or scaling factor, thus maintaining the initial size relationships between the selected rows or columns. Alternatively, each of the selected columns or rows may be resized to be the same size. In practice, it may be difficult to allow a user to visualize different types of resize operation, which may be desirable to allow a user to see and evaluate the consequences of selecting a particular resize operation.